What The Hell Is Going On!
by Rhythm-is-best-pony
Summary: (On hold, sorry everyone! :/ )... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!
1. Mission gone wrong!

**This is my first attempt to write a little story about Red vs Blue. This is actually a RP that me and my sister are doing and i thought it was kind of good..? I don't know xD So here's the story!**

 **Summary: He heard a story about that idiot... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!**

 **~ I do not own these characters, they all belongs to Rooster Teeth! :)**

* * *

He heard a story about that idiot...

Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to Caboose, but he had to do something.

After some research, Church finally found a clue about the mission he had to accomplish! Find important data from an abandoned Freelancer facility. He didn't knew why it was in a Freelancer facility or what was the data he needed... But he knew what he had to do with it! After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find!

But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out and everything went white..! But after some minutes someone was able to wake him up.

"Church! Wake up!" Someone was shaking him softly. The voice was almost like a whisper in Church's head.. Was he dead? Church open his eyes, only to see Caboose looking at him "Caboose? What happened..!? W-where are we...?" He sit up and rub his eyes. Nope, definitely not dead..! "We are still in Chorus! ... We were looking around for Doc, but you fainted. Are you okay? Do you need help to get up?" Caboose said, concern. Church was suddenly confused, and dizzy, Caboose was talking.. Normally? Not like a child at all and he seemed to be... Like a normal guy, no stupidity, no innocent little child face... That was not the Caboose Church knew at all "What is wrong with you!?" He said, very confused.

Caboose look at Church with a raised eyebrow "Me? You're the one who fainted for no reason, and I should be the one with the problem?"

Church tried to stand up, only to feel his legs becoming like jelly and almost give up on him "Woah...!" But Caboose caught him just in time "Easy there, don't push yourself too much... Maybe I should carry you back to your room.?"

"Don't fucking touch me!" He pushed Caboose away and forgot that his legs had technical difficulties... So he fell on his ass, on the ground "Ow... God dammit..."

Caboose sight deeply, seeing it was no use to argue with that stubborn and big head of his "Really? You're way too weird right now, I'll get you back to base." He took Church like a potato sac, since he knew he wouldn't let himself get carried like a fucking child(You know... Leaders can take care of themselves and they never have any kind of weaknesses..?) and start walking towards their base/house or whatever you wanna call it!

"LET ME DOWN! NOW!" Church struggled and tried to get away but.. Caboose was way too strong, and there was no way he could hurt him without hurting himself in the process. "GOD DAMMIT, CABOOSE! LET ME..!" Sight loudly and stop moving, seeing he was completely helpless!

"Jeez, don't yell like that! My ears! Usually I don't mind, but now is not the time..." Caboose stopped walking and put Church down on his feet, but still holding him so he won't fall... Again! "WHAT?!" Church said while looking at himself, a little panicked.. At first, he saw nothing wrong and looked at Caboose with a confused expression "The fuck are you talking about?"

"Wow, did you get amnesia or something?" Caboose said and started to get a bit worried about him. "Who's got amnesia?" Agent Washington walked to them and was looking a bit too weird for Church's taste.. Wash was not the Wash he knew... The Wash he knew was always tense, cynic, paranoid, always serious and lacking so much of sleep you could swear he looked like a raccoon... This Wash was calm, relax, not paranoid at all and looked like he was sleeping properly... "What the fucking hell?" Church thought!

Caboose turned to Wash "Ho, hey Wash! I think she got amnesia, she did faint for no reason when we were searching for Doc."

"SHE!?" Church shrieked! Okay! Now he was panicking! His skin got paler than usual and his breathing was uneven. "No, no, no, no i'm dead.. It has to be it, i'm dead and..." Stop rambling and look at Caboose and Wash, not sure if he... She?! Should talk.. "A-are you talking about me or...!?"

"Wow, I can see why you need Doc. Want me to get her for you?" Wash was not stressed at all by this situation, that was so wrong for Church. However, he looked like he was getting a little scared..?

"That'll be great, thanks." Caboose said then started walking again to get Church in his/her room "You'll talk to Doc and figure out what's going on. You even started to creep out Wash, and it usually takes a lot for that." He seemed worried, and there was something else that Church couldn't very well figure out what it was..

"Wash is NOT easy to creep out! You tell him there is something in the woods and he would be paranoid for the next four months! What are you talking about!?" Church was still panicked and was getting more and more confused, and.. Why Wash said her when he talked about Doc?

Caboose sight "Come on!" He then took off his helmet "He's the most smooth guy around! York on the other hand is easily creep out. Or Sister. But not Wash!" Dropped his helmet on the ground and sit on Church's bed beside her "Look, i'm worried about you. You're our leader, we can't just call command and tell them that you can't perform your duty anymore!"

Church noticed that Caboose was a little too close for his/her taste, so she just pushed herself as far as she could from him "I-i still can..."

"No you can't! Clearly you can't, if you can't even remember how Wash is!"

"Look Caboose i'm not... I can't be... Oh my god..!" Get her knees closer to her chest, hugged them and rest her head on them

Caboose just couldn't believe it and sight! "Wow... Just, wow... Clearly amnesiac. You don't even remember yourself! I'm almost sure you can't tell what you look like without your helmet."

"I don't know..." Church looked at him, almost helplessly "Do i wanna know?"

"Probably better if you know now. Then you'll freak out, remember, and get back to your lovely but ho-so-bitchy self."

"... H-how am i supposed to be..!? I... Need a reminder...!" Church took a deep breath and was trying to get ready for anything Caboose could say.

"Ok, let's see..." Caboose thought for a second before asking "What do you want to know first?"

"EVERYTHING!" Church took him by both shoulders and start shaking him a bit. "Spill it out!"

Caboose stopped her and tried to calm her down, at the same time stop his dizziness "Jeez, calm down! Tucker just got Junior to bed, you don't want to wake him up. She'll bite your head off."

Church seemed to stop breathing for some seconds cause she was getting dizzy too, and got confused once again "S-she!?" Sight and take a long and deep breath... "Okay... Start from the beginning... How have i been, with everyone since you know me!?" Church started to shake, but was able to control it enough so Caboose won't notice.

"Well, you've always been kind of a bitch. You made fun of Tucker when she got pregnant, because she'd always be against sex before marriage. But after what happened, and Wash getting you, I tried to talk to you. When we finally saw you, you were pretty much the same, except that you're Epsilon-Church. You do remember your first name, right?"

"L-le..." Church said completely lost in trying to find a name. What was his name... Well HER name? She didn't knew what to say or if she should just say no i don't remember!

Caboose looked at her, then smiled a little "It's Lea. Lea Church"

Someone then knocked on the door. When that said person opened the door Wash was standing there with his oh-so-not-normal smooth way "Found Doc! She needed some time for herself."

Caboose smiled "At least she's fine."

Doc entered the room. Church could see that she was wearing a big jacket, way too big for her. Doc turned to the two guys "I'm sorry, but I will have to talk to her alone."

Caboose stood up "Alright, I have to do some stuff anyway." He took his helmet and walk away with Wash, closing the door behind them.

"So, how are you feeling?" Doc stayed standing in front of Church, looking at her pad and pushing up her glasses.

Church's shaking became a little bit worst, making it a little more difficult to control it, but was still able to do so and act like she was at least a bit normal "Confused, disgusted, angry, sad, feel like i'm gonna throw up anytime...!" Try to take some deep breath "Did i.. Did i said confused?"

Doc looked at Church with a bit of surprise and confusion "Yes, you did... I'm surprised, this is the first time you actually open up to me." Sit down, trying to get comfortable despite the fact that her belly was twice the size of Grif's... Okay, maybe not twice the size, but still. Now that she has sit down, Church could see her belly. Pregnant... She looked again to confirm her thought and, yes, definitely pregnant! "Tell me, what do you remember last? Before waking up?"

Church raise an eyebrow and asked "You're having a baby..? With who?"

Doc smiled "My husband, Franklin." Then frown "You don't remember that? You were there."

Church got really surprised by that news, Donut? It couldn't be right. Church was sure Donut wasn't attracted to women, but she remembered that she wasn't in her reality... "Donut? Are you sure? I mean.. Come on, It's Donut... He... He's... " Stopped talking and sight again "Alright, never mind what i said... What happened to me was weird.. I was a men, doing a mission, i've entered a computer, since i was an A.I. and after opening something in the device, like a folder or something, i've been knocked out by a big flash of light! Last thing i remember, i woke up like this... With Caboose..."

"I see..." Doc started to write a little, taking some notes, then looked back at her "Do you remember where that computer was?"

She started thinking. Where was that thing that ruined his/her day?! Then after some minutes, which felt like forever to Church, she looked back at Doc "It was in an old abandoned base from the project Freelancer... I think..!?"

Doc started to write again "Alright, I could talk to Wash and Carolina about that. Anything else?"

Church thought for a moment "N-no.. I don't think so..!"

Doc looked at her notes and made a recap "So you were a men. You got knocked out by a flash of light and minutes after, you wake up like this, with no memory of all that happened here?" She looked at Church who nodded "Alright, i could tell the others that you have amnesia, to give you some time. It will help."

Church nodded again, and finally was able to stop that fucking shaking...!

Doc write some more "Alright, I'll tell them that. I will tell them to give you some space and time. I don't know much right now, but maybe your fragments know something? It will be a good idea to ask. I'll go talk to the others, just calm yourself as much as you can. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to pass by the red base, okay?"

"Red base?" Church thought, looking confused, then realized why Doc was staying at red base "Y-yeah.. Okay..!"

Doc smile at her, then get up with some difficulty and left Lea Church alone, closing the door behind her. Church tried to think about those informations and how to go on like this until everything would get back to normal. But, what if nothing get back to normal? What if he would never be able to go back home? This whole situation was really fucked up and Church didn't even knew how to deal with all this.. God dammit, he had boobs for Christ sake, how in hell did this happened? He had to figure it out. He had to go back home! He didn't wanted to deal with this bullshit any longer..!

Suddenly, Delta appeared beside him/her "Do you have some questions, Epsilon?"

Church roll her eyes and sight "What do you think?" She got up to take off her helmet to, at least, see how she looked like. She had all the same electric green eyes and black hair colors tied up in a ponytail, but with a girly and baby face "Shit...!"

Theta also appeared beside her "At least you're pretty... that's a plus... right...?" He was soon followed by Sigma, Gamma and Omega.

Sigma got in front of Church "We should get more information about this reality." Gamma got beside Sigma, almost pushing him "Agreed, but not now."

Sigma turned to Gamma "Are you saying that he... 'she', won't be able to do it?"

Gamma turned to face Sigma "No, not now."

Church sight and got back to her bunk and sit down "Alright then, tell me what do you guys think i should do? I mean, i'm not who i'm supposed to be anymore..."

Delta got beside Church again "I do not think it is a good idea to ask Gamma, Sigma or Omega about this! And do not worries, you are yourself, just not in the same body!" Church sight and lay back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Gamma approached her slowly "You should talk to someone here, to get more information."

Delta turned to Gamma with a raised brow "I thought you said that now was not the time for getting informations?"

Theta appeared between Gamma and Delta "Come on! Look at her! She's too stressed up right now!" Church rolled her eyes and put her pillow on her head "I need a gun... To shoot myself... Right now..." Delta Turned to Church "You do know that this is not a way to make everything get back to normal...!

Theta hid behind Delta "Please, don't think like this! It's scaring me..." Church sighted loudly and desperately "I need a shower.. Some sleep.. And probably someone to knock me out for some time...!" Theta got the the other side of Church's head "Let's just start with the shower, okay...?"

Eta appeared with Iota, jumping in place while the other almost hide behind Gamma "Yeah! A shower is so much fun!"

Iota started shaking out of fear, thinking Church would really kill him-herself "A-are you r-really k-k-kill yourself?" Looking at them all, in a corner of the room, Omega was sitting on the floor, crossed leg and laughing in delight.

Church stood up and go see if she could take a shower, but when she got out of her room she bumped into Caboose "U-uuh.. H-hey..!?" Her face heat up a bit making her wondered why she was so... Embarrassed? ... No that wasn't the word.. Shy? Probably.. But why..? That was a very good question, she was so deep in her thoughts trying to figure out what happened that she almost failed to hear what Caboose was saying.

"Ho, shit, sorry! I was going back to my room, didn't expected to see you out so soon... you're feeling a little bit better?"

Church didn't knew why but she had some difficulties to talk suddenly "A-actually.. Just going t-to shower.." She looked each side of Caboose to see if she could try to pass in that small hall, but she realized she was smaller than usual, in front of Caboose who was surprisingly tall and shaped like fucking Master Chief! And there was not that much space for her to pass even for her size "C-can you..!?" She tried to tell him with signs if he could get out of the way so she could pass, very awkwardly.. With a very cute(Maybe only for Caboose?) and awkward smile...

"Ho, yeah, sorry!" He stepped aside to let her pass "If you need anything, don't forget your teammates, okay? And if you can't sleep, you can always come sleep in my room... Like usual!" She started walking and Caboose got to his room

Church stopped and froze.. Her brain finally register the words Caboose spoke _"L-like what? ... That was weird..."_ Church started to wonder, was she really almost always with Caboose? She hopped not.. And if she was, fuck, well she couldn't do anything about it.. Could she?

After some time of thinking in the middle of the fucking hallway, deciding that she fucking didn't care anymore, for the rest of the day, she would stay in her room to sleep this bullshit away...

But first...

Shower!

* * *

 **Alright so.. I know the characters are not like they are supposed to be in this story, and i am sorry to tell you that they won't be anyway, they will be like me and my sis have decided they could be!**

 **I mean, Church is traveling between some reality, travel through time probably and some other random shit like that! Sooooo... ENJOY! ;D**


	2. An almost sleepless night

**This is my first attempt to write a little story about Red vs Blue. This is actually a RP that me and my sister are doing and i thought it was kind of good..? I don't know xD So here's the story!**

 **Summary: He heard a story about that idiot... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!**

 **~ I do not own these characters, they all belongs to Rooster Teeth! :)**

* * *

 _"After some time of thinking in the middle of the fucking hallway, deciding that she fucking didn't care anymore, for the rest of the day, she would stay in her room to sleep this bullshit away..._

 _But first..._

 _Shower!"_

After the shower, she got back to her room and try to find some clothes. Fuck! Only girl clothes... Wait.. Oh right, he was still a women... She chose a random pyjamas and put it on. When she was fully dressed, after trying to figure out how a girl was able to deal with a bra, she turned off the lights and fell in her bed, on her back, but couldn't sleep at all...

Theta appeared to the left side of Church and go sit down on her chest, worried "I really wish I could help, but I don't think what North used on me, will work on you..."

Church sight loudly and roll her eyes "I don't think either... And anyway, it wasn't only for you, it was for himself too. Besides, everybody knew that, between you and North, you both were afraid of the dark.. But its kind of weird.. I feel, lonely..."

Delta also appeared, but beside Theta "May i suggest something?"

Church looked at him with a tired face "What?"

"Mr. Caboose did said that you were always..."

Church cut him off rather quickly, and sit up in a flash with a, almost, horrifying expression "NO! No, no, no...! Please stop talking..!"

Theta and Delta fell on Church's lap and stood up looking at her "Why do you react so strongly against that idea?"

Omega appeared behind the two other Fragments, laughing a bit "You could always just go on a killing spree..."

"...! Shut up Omega..." Church said in a rather desperate tone. She then push the fragments away from her lap, stood up and decided to go to the kitchen to take a glass of water.

She was suddenly very thirsty.. Weird..!

Omega laughed softly, following her in the kitchen along with all the others "But you were thinking about it..."

Theta hides behind Delta, scared, while Delta tried to calm him down. Sigma sight and got beside Church's left side while she took a cup "Perhaps, a more subtle approach will be better?" Gamma suddenly got to the right side of Church to add "Learning this new place could be better."

Omega roll his eyes and cross his arms, now sitting on the edge of the sink when Church turn the handles of the sink to fill her cup with water "Still, I like my idea better..."

She sight and roll her eyes when another sound was heard making all of her Fragment disappear "Church?" Someone walked in the kitchen and stopped right behind Church making her jump and drop her glass of water on the floor and break it! She turned to face the person who just interrupted her little conversation "W-Wash..? Uuh.. Hi!?" ... "Hi? Really?" She thought and wanted to face palm herself... She was now alone with Wash.

"Sorry to scare you." He laugh a little "Am I that ugly?" Wash said walking towards the fridge to take two beer, then look at her "You know, staying alone isn't the best idea... Well, as alone as anyone can be with several fragments."

"I-i don't know what you're talking about..." She turned her back on him, bend down and start to clean her mess.

Wash raised an eyebrow at Church and frowned "Lea, don't try this with me. I can see that your scared and confused. You can't stay alone like this. I even hid all the guns, just to be sure, because I know you. We're here for you. Don't push us away."

Church stood up and turn to Wash, talking a bit loud "And what do you expect me to do... Go see Caboose again..!?" _"Wait... What did i just said?!"_ Where the hell that was coming from...? Seriously, what was going on between her and Caboose!? That was killing her that nobody wanted to tell her or just her fragments not wanting(Or not daring...) to tell her! Well, Omega seemed to knew since he was always laughing and it looks like he was having a lot of fun...

Wash shrugged "Well, he did helped you a lot. He's a great listener. It could always help. That or I could get Doc.?" She turned to him and shook her head "No.. I think she needs rest! With that balloon of her's i don't think it's a good idea to make her come here..." She finished cleaning up her mess, go back to take another glass of water, looked down at the floor, sight and whisper to herself "What do i do..."

Wash sight and put the beers down on the table "Look, maybe just a walk around the base could help. You don't even need to change. Just take some fresh air. Caboose is inside and I'll be outside with Donut. Just call anyone if you need it. Alright?"

"Alright...!" Church put down the glass, looked at Wash a smile a bit, but not the good kind of smile.. At least she thought.. Then she sighted and got back to her room. When she closed the door, she just sit on the floor, her back on the wall, knees to her chest and wondering why life was such a fucking bitch to him...!? Seriously, why was this happening? There must be a logical explanation for this... Right!? Delta appeared and hesitated to talk, but after some seconds, he decided that she needed to know "According to my research informations, you and Mr. Caboose are not exactly normal friends!" Church turned to the source of the voice, confused, just to see the glowing green fragment "The fuck are you talking about!?"

Omega started laughing silently and almost diabolically "You are close to him... very, physically close..."

Sigma appeared in front of her "The way you were feeling, was probably because of everything that happened between you and him".

"You have got to be kidding me..." Church face palm herself! Delta shook his head "No, i am not! And if i read more, you developed some kind of strong feelings for him, but he does not!... Yet!" Omega appeared beside Delta "Or does he!?" Started laughing like a maniac.

She completely froze. A feeling of horror passed through her as she tried not to throw up everywhere..! It took her a few moment but after calming down her stomach she said "So, you are telling me, that me and Caboose, are fuck friends and best friends, but i fell in love with him..!?" She turned to Delta "It is what i found!" The green fragment only shrugged. She suddenly made an even more disgusted face and started having feelings of horror from the info she, obviously, didn't wanted to know! Well... That explains the feelings she had earlier... NO! It couldn't be..

"Ho, the irony! Hahahahaha!" Omega was laughing his holographic lungs out, almost rolling on the ground! Sigma got beside Delta and grin a bit "We could use this to our advantage."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Church looked at Sigma... He backed away "It was simply an idea, to get more information. You won't need to get physically close to him, simply talk."

"And then kiss him before putting a bullet in your head... hmhmhm..." She turned to face the very quiet, yet very scary voice "Shut the fuck up, Omega!"

"... I should have stayed quiet about this... I think it is time for me to shut down for the night..." Delta disappeared.

"That means, there's some chances he will come in my room at night... Or, during the day, will... God dammit..." She hit the wall with her head and whimpered lowly.

"Or he will just wait for you...?" Church looked at the little violet and blue fragment who just spoke and reply with an exasperated sight "Well... If he is waiting for me, he will wait for a fucking long time!" Theta waited a second before adding "If you already did it with him, he will need some explanation to understand why you can't, now..." Sigma almost pushed Theta away to speak "Who knows, maybe he will believe you and help you." Church roll her eyes again and make a desperate sight "As if... And next time you push Theta like this, i will make you regret it..!"

Delta came back and try to make another suggestion, hopefully a better one "... If you think about it.. It can be a new experience for you!? Since you are, now, a female instead of a male..!" Theta nodded and jumped beside Delta "It could help you understand Tex better!" Omega snorted and grinned "It will make you less dumb when it's about girls..."

"You could almost already consider yourself a women, anyway, since you scream like one!"

"... Fuck you Omega... You too Gamma!" For a moment, though, she started to consider Theta's and Delta's suggestions, but shake her head "I can't believe i was thinking about, actually, doing it..." Theta go sit on her right shoulder "You know, just trying to understand your own body, it will be a big step. No need to go see the others right now..."

Church turned her head towards the smaller fragment and asked "And how do you want me to do that?" Theta looked down and tried to find a way, but couldn't so he just shrugged "... I don't know..."

Eta started to jump in place "Oh, Oh! Check yourself out in the mirror?" Iota hid behind Delta from the sudden outburst of Eta "You spend too much time with Tucker..."

Church snorted "... Yeah.. Not gonna happen!"

Delta approach Church and also sit on her shoulder, but on the left "There is still the suggestion to go see Mr. Caboose..."

Church looked at Delta and almost stopped breathing for a minute, then she shook her head before hitting the wall behind her again. "If you tell him that you just want to talk, it could help...?" Church turn to the one who spoke "I already talked to him! Theta.."

Delta shrugged "Well, maybe you still need to!"

Church thought for a moment but she had no idea if she should talk to him, just tell him that she can't sleep or just let it go and stay up all night until she collapse? "I... I don't know..." Theta jumped and land on Church's right knee and look up at her "Well... what do you have to lose?" Iota got beside Theta, on Church's left knee "Sometimes, you just need someone to listen!" Delta nodded "Or to be with! No need for anything else!"

Church sight and gave up trying to find another solution "I hate you guys.." She stood up, making them fall again, and get out of her room, her fragments are maybe right about this.. But what will happen when she'll get in Caboose's room? She was scared to find out honestly.. While she walked, she thought _"Why am i doing this..?"_ She stopped in front of Caboose's door, hesitated for a moment, but after some time she knocked.

She heard some noise inside, then someone cursing before the door opened revealing a half-asleep Caboose "Hey, you need something?" He look at her with concern. Church hesitated, she didn't wanted to be in his room... But in the same time, she felt like her whole body was deciding for her "I... I just need... I can't sleep..!" She finally said looking at the floor. Caboose made a warm smile and open his door so she could come in "Do you want to talk?" Church walked in slowly and shook her head "No... I'm.. I just want to sleep, but in my room, i don't know.. I can't..." Caboose looked at her worried but smiled "Alright... well, you can take my bed. I'll be drawing until you're asleep. If it's okay with you?"

Church nodded and just go take a place in his bed, feeling very uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time..! Caboose just sit down on the floor, his back on the bed, and start sketching, waiting for her to sleep. After only five or ten minutes, she was already asleep! Caboose stood up and cover her with the white blanket and take out a sleeping bag, before closing the light and go to sleep.

* * *

 **So, here's the second chapter! Hope you liked it :3**


	3. Playing along

**This is my first attempt to write a little story about Red vs Blue. This is actually a RP that me and my sister are doing and i thought it was kind of good..? I don't know xD So here's the story!**

 **Summary: He heard a story about that idiot... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!**

 **~ I do not own these characters, they all belongs to Rooster Teeth! :)**

* * *

 _"Church nodded and just go take a place in his bed, feeling very uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time..! Caboose just sit down on the floor, his back on the bed, and start sketching, waiting for her to sleep. After only five or ten minutes, she was already asleep! Caboose stood up and cover her with the white blanket and take out a sleeping bag, before closing the light and go to sleep."_

The next morning, Church woke up surprise to realize how quickly she fell asleep. And also that Caboose just slept on the ground and not in the same bed. He was still sleeping

 _"Thank god, he's not in the bed with me.."_ Church thought relief and also.. Disappointed? And stood up to wake him up "Caboose!?" She kneels down beside him and shook him softly. Caboose woke up, startled, maybe thinking that the base was under attack or something, then look at her "Don't scare me like that!" He smile a little then asked "What is it?"Church backed away a bit and started to be a little... Shy and didn't really know what to answer "S-sorry... I just... I wanted to... Uummm... Why did you slept on the ground..?" She looked at Caboose curious.

Caboose sat up and scratch the back of his head "Well.. I can see that your not that comfortable around me. Waking up next to me would have been a little too much, so I just wanted to give you some space. You need it." He yawn and smile softly at her. Church blushed just a bit "R-right... Sorry!"

Caboose looked at her and Church did the same. She look at his face, examining him, his face, his eyes, his hair and damn, he wasn't that bad... Cute even..! "I've never realized how cute he was... Wait what.!?" She shook her head when someone knocked at the door.

"Breakfast's ready!" Said a voice from behind the door. "You better come eat now or its gonna get cold!" Then, nothing. Just Church and Caboose staring at each other and at the same time looking a the door!

Caboose looked at the door "Thanks! Tucker!" He got up, stretch his body a little, then look at Church "Whenever you're ready, just come join us, okay?" He then smile at her and walk out the room.

"He's really nice!" Said the little a childish voice of Theta. Church looked at her and saw that Gamma was beside him "Getting information from him will be easy." Gamma said, in a rather deep and maybe too... Evil voice?

Church didn't knew what to answer, or what to do! Should she just go down stairs and join the others? Or perhaps go back to her room? Or stay in Caboose's bedroom and try to figure out a way to leave? Everything was too weird and she was getting sick of it...

"Epsilon.." Said Delta in a attempt to use a comforting voice "Is everything alright?" He asked, concern. "Not really..!" She said while standing up.

"And yesterday just the idea was making you gag..." Said Omega before disappearing. Church rolled her eyes at this sentence, but she knew he was right... She started walking towards the door to go join the others in the kitchen.

Church arrived in the kitchen and looked around at her teammates. She looked at Caboose who still looked tired.. Perhaps it really wasn't a good idea to wake him up in the middle of the night..! She then looked at Wash. She saw another thing wrong with him instantly. He wasn't in his armor?! He wasn't drinking coffee and worst of all he was way too calm and... Good looking?! Church shook her head, almost with a disgusted expression(Good looking? Really?) and then looked at Tucker... Tucker was... A young black women? She had long curly hair in a ponytail, she was still in her pyjamas and on top of that she was a bit taller than the Tucker Church knew! Junior was also there, but he was the same Shangali as the Junior in Church's dimension... Or alternate universe? Church sight and started to back away to go back to her room, wishing nobody would see her, when Tucker's voice made her stop her movement.

"Hey Lea! How are you today? I hope better than Yesterday!" Tucker looked at Church with a wink. Church turned to Tucker "Uum... Yes and no?" She said then smile a bit awkwardly.

Wash put his hand on Church's left shoulder and asked "Still have memory issues?" Caboose, put some eggs, bacon and toast and give Church her plate.

Church sat on a chair at the table beside Caboose "I.. Don't know!" Delta appeared beside Church "She had a hard time sleeping yesterday and i can see that she is holding a lots of fee..." Church cut him off and sight loudly, almost face palm herself "... Shut up Delta...!"

Caboose look at the green hologram, then back at Church "You should talk more to Doc. She is a psychologist after all." Church look at him as if he was a Covenant wearing a clown costume, hat, nose with rainbow hair "Y-yeah! I probably should!" She sight again, more silently, and started eating

Tucker walk beside Wash and whispered to him "Yep! You were right Wash, she's not herself!" Wash nodded and whispered back to Tucker "We can't do much right now.." Tucker, with a sad face, simply shrugged and said "I know..."

"You can just go to red base after eating. You really need to talk to someone." Caboose said, finishing his breakfast. Church looked at him and said "Like who? Except Doc!?" Caboose then smile a bit "Sadly Doc is pretty much the only one you can talk to. Or Sister." Another voice joined the conversation "Or us..." Church turned around and saw that it was Wash "Okay!" She simply said.

Tucker rolled her eyes and turned to Wash "David! She never talked to us...! You know that! The fearless leader's mask!" She then rested her hands on her hips while Wash shrugged saying "Could happen!"

Church finished eating and with a "I'll be right back!" She left to her room to change and put on back her armor.

Tucker watched her leave, then turned to the dirty kitchen "Well! Cleaning time..!" She said, smiling and with a clap of hands she started cleaning the dishes. Washington stood beside her and asked "So, are you gonna see Doc for your kid?" Tucker turned to look at Junior. Caboose was playing and watching Junior for her. She smiled and looked back at Wash to answer "Yes! I have an appointment with her later today!" A sound made her turn back around to Junior, he sneezed and stated shaking a little.

Caboose looked at Tucker "Looks like a cold." He said with concern.

"Yeah, but it can be dangerous for kids his age." Wash said. Caboose nodded "Yeah, I know. Well, I still have to fix the tank, Grif fall asleep on it and Sarge thought that the best way to wake him up, was to shot at it." Wash started to laugh "What a moron!"

Caboose smiled "Well, he's still a kid, in a way." Wash only nodded. Tucker jumped a bit and gasps "I think i'll ask Church to come with me!" She said and smiled "That could help her!"

Church joined them, fully dressed and armor on "Ask what and help me?" She said looking at Tucker with a raised brow. Tucker looked at Church with a big smile "To go see Doc with me and Junior!? It can be good for you to get some fresh air, and perhaps talk to Doc when she'll be done with Junior?!"

"Oh.. Right!" Church said, looking down thinking. Are the Reds the same idiots? She was a bit scared to find out.. But she then looked back at Tucker and nod "Alright! I have nothing better to do anyway!" It can't be that bad, she thought, it will be fine! At least she hopped..!

"Hey Tucker, can you ask Sarge if he still have some more equipment to fix the tank?" Tucker turn to look at Wash, who was the one that obviously asked, and reply with smile and a cheerful "No prob!" After an hour of cleaning she got herself and Junior ready to go. The three of them(Tucker, Junior and Church of course) got in the Red base for Junior's appointment with Frederica Dufresne(Doc)! She stepped out of the room, she was wearing her white jacket, greet them with a warm smile, took Junior's hand and got back into the room with him to start to look at his condition. Meanwhile, Tucker and Church were outside with all the Reds...!

In his usual raspy and deep voice, Sarge cleared his throat before repeating what everyone said for almost two days now... "So, ya got no memories, huh?"

"Is it like when you don't think?"

Church sighted and roll her eyes at Simmons stupidity, seriously, he acted and talked exactly like the Caboose that Church knew "... Y-yeah, Simmons..! Kind of!"

Grif started laughing, teasingly, and surprisingly he was not fat but still short "Seems like you have a little problem there..!"

"No shit!" She said, irritated.

"Hm... well, ain't gonna help a dirty Blue!" Putting his shotgun behind his back and crossing his arms, Sarge grin at Church "Sure.. You never does anyway..!" She said, rolling her eyes again..!

"I hope my kid's okay..." Tucker said, in an attempt to change the subject!

Then the door of the room opened and Doc stepped out with Junior. She looked at him and smile "Alright, now be good to your mom, okay?" Junior smile back nod and walked to Tucker.

Tucker hugged him and looked at Doc with worried eyes "So? How is he doing?" Doc smiled "It's just a cold. Just give him this twice a day, in the morning and before bed. He will be back to normal in no time!" She gave her the syrup. "Thank you!" Tucker smiled and left red base to go back to blue base.

Church watched them leave and hesitated a long moment before turning to face Doc, who was talking with Donut, and interrupt their little conversation "Um... Doc?! C-can i ask you something?" Doc looked at Church, then smiled at Donut, telling him that they would continue to talk later, probably, and told Church to enter the room "Alright, just sit and make yourself comfortable." She closed the door behind Church, sat down on her chair at her desk, pad and pencil ready "We'll start easy. How are you feeling today?"

Church sight, not knowing if she should just tell Doc everything and finish this already, but she couldn't. She was looking at the ground, trying to find a way to start the conversation or simply try to say it in one sentence? Nah, not a good idea... Wait.. Now that she thought about it, why does she tried to find something to say when she only had to say how she was feeling..? This was getting ridiculous... After some more seconds of hesitations, she finally decided to answer "A little better than yesterday but... Still not good..." She sat down on a couch.(Because, yes, she was still standing up, like a fucking pole)

Doc raised an eyebrow "Not good? Do you want to explain?"

"Nobody wants to believe me, they all think i'm sick, that i got hit on the head too hard or just that i'm an imbecile... I'm not amnesiac, i am not lying! Ask my fragments they will tell you the same thing as me! We really have been transported into another, kind-of, dimension... Or something..." Church said ,almost desperate, looking at the ground, also unsure and hopeful that she will maybe understand, or try to believe her at least..! Doc was writing a little then, she looked at Church "After everything that happened here, I believe you."

Church lift her head to look at Doc "R-really!?" She smiled "So.. You will help me, right?"

Doc smiled back "I'll try as much as I can, but as you can see, I'm pretty close to go in labor. I can help you mentally, but you will need someone else to help too."

Church frown.. She was an idiot, of course she would need someone else to go with her god dammit! "... Of all the people here, you're the only one who wants to believe me right now... Not even Caboose... Speaking of him, can i ask you something..?"

"I'm all ears!" Doc said. Changing the page of her note book.

Church took a deep breath and answer, uncertain "Delta told me that.. I am supposed to be in love with Caboose... But in my dimension, i'm a guy and i like girls... So..." She cleared her throat and hesitated to ask, even if had to anyway "Why do i have a weird feeling when i'm with him..?" She sighted, not daring to look at Doc.

"Hm..." Doc thought about it for a moment "The only thing that make sens to me, is that you feel what 'she' felt for him." She said some moment later(After thinking this through)

Church looked at Doc "Why? I mean... I don't love him.. In fact i've always hated him...!" Church stopped talking, saying what she just said again in her head _"Do i really hate him...?"_ She then shook her head to clear that thought and added "I'm more confused than anything..." She sighted again "Anyway, i guess it doesn't matter now..!" She leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms while turning her head a bit, looking away.

"No, it doesn't. All you can do right now is trying to get everything back to normal. We'll start with a computer."

"Look, for now i'll just play along... Until we find that.. Computer." Church said looking back at Doc "After that i'll try to return to my dimension.. How's that sound?"

Doc nodded "Sounds good! Now, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, " Church said and sighted "i'm done!" She then got up and started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turn back to Doc "Thanks, by the way..!" Then she got out of the room, almost slamming it on Donut's face making Simmons and Grif laugh "At least that didn't changed..." and started walking back to blue base.

 _"Playing along until we find the computer... But can i use any kind of computer?"_ Church thought, walking slowly and, eventually, getting lost in her thoughts _"I could try the one we have at blue base... But if it doesn't work, it shouldn't be too hard to find the one that send me here.. Right? ... Why am i asking myself these questions..? It's not like i can answer them..."_ She shook her head yet again and sight, another time, but louder _"God dammit... I don't even remember where i found that computer.. Can't remember if it was in a Freelancer ship that had crashed a long time ago or the abandoned facility... And it can be any facility, there's almost one in every planet! Okay, maybe not every planet, but still... What am i going to do in the mean time? Acting like myself? Was i the same here as i was back home?"_ She thought and was getting more and more frustrated!

It wasn't long after that for her to be back at Blue base, but as soon as she approached it she fell on Wash and Caboose(Bumped into Wash to be more accurate).

"Ho, hey! Didn't thought you'd be back so soon." Wash said and smiled.

"Did it help?" Caboose said looking... Worried!?

Church smiled a little bit and shrugged "Sort of, yeah!" Looks like she seemed to be a little more comfortable with them now.. That was new! Maybe it could be a good idea to play along until they fixed everything.

"Great! As long as you're back to normal, I'm good." Wash said in his 'usual' smooth voice and smile at her once again.

"You should still get a little bit of rest." Caboose said while putting a hand on Church's right shoulder "I'm almost done with the tank, so after that we could put up a plan to help you?"

Church smiled a bit, but was a little uncomfortable by the fact of Caboose touching her "Yeah.. Forget the plan for now! I think its best if we just... Let my brain get back completely to normal first!"

Somehow, Caboose saw and understood her reaction at his hand touching her and simply took it off "You're sure?" He asked still looking worried, this was making Church feel bad for getting him worried all the time and for what happened when she got into this weird place.. Again.. She.. He always felt bad for all the things he did back at Blood Gulch.

Like saying to Caboose that gas was lemonade, for starting a firefight directly in his head, letting his fragments invade and brain damage him, rebooting his armor making him stop breathing for two days, which also caused him brain damage, let Junior sucked half a gallon of blood and not even moving a finger to help him or see if he was alright, claiming that he's always annoyed by him, but in fact... He liked Caboose, in a way... He still took care of him and actually listen to him, even if he always do as if he doesn't.

Okay yeah sure, Caboose did killed him with a tank, disable his lower half body when he possesses Lopez, nearly killed Sarge while Church was possessing him and that Caboose's definition of helping a friend is shooting them in the back, but... The way he was acting was actually his and Tucker's fault... So even though he never wanted to admit it, he felt really bad and wanted to help the guy... That is why he enter that computer in the first place, to help Caboose! Why did she forget about something important like this?

Okay, never mind... Not a question to ask...

"Yeah! I need some more time to get used to things.. After that we can pull up a plan!" Church said trying to reassured Caboose and smile again.

Caboose sight and smile a bit "Alright. Then take your time. I'm sure you could find some little things in your room." He said, then turn away and goes finished fixing the tank.

Church nodded, smile at Wash and just walk to her room to take some more rest.. For her brain, mostly! But Tucker stopped her. She was in her pyjamas, already, with her son beside her, he was almost half Tucker's size, hand in hand.

"Hey! Me and Junior were about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" She said to both Church and Wash, a little too happily.

Church looked at the two with a raised brow and thought about it for a moment. She never did anything with anyone before, except yell at them, standing outside the base, talking, always pushing everyone away... The feeling she was having right now was new to her, feeling like she needed to be with someone, not necessarily to talk, but just having someone beside her. Letting her know she was not alone, so she nodded "Alright! I'll be there in a minute!"

Wash, after some minutes, enter the living room of the base in his pyjamas and placed the movie, then gave Junior his favorite blanket "There you go, Junior." He sat down, smiling and turn to Church, who was standing beside the couch "Hey, you're gonna watch it with us?"

Church, also in her pyjamas, saw that everyone was settled for the movie, she nod and join in, sitting down on the couch "Yeah!"

"Got to tell you, it's a family movie." Wash said smiling "Can't really watch an horror movie with the kid."

Church laughed a bit "Its fine!" She got comfortable and wait for the movie to start. After a whole 30 minutes or so, the movie was at the half of the story, and Caboose decided to join them and sat beside Church, seeing if she would do like she always does, cuddle...

Caboose looked at the movie, then smile "I didn't know you liked Tinkerbelle."

Church, instinctively, or more like a habit, she got closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder not really realizing what she was doing right about now "Meh! With Junior, i don't really have a choice!" She smiled a bit, half asleep in front of the movie. Caboose laughed "Yeah, I know." He said after placing a blanket on them, continuing to watch the rest of the movie.

When another 30 minutes passed, the movie was over and Church was tired. She decided to go get some sleep.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3! Hope you like it guys! :3**

 **R &R xxxx**


	4. Baby and Poker

**This is my first attempt to write a little story about Red vs Blue. This is actually a RP that me and my sister are doing and i thought it was kind of good..? I don't know xD So here's the story!**

 **Summary: He heard a story about that idiot... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!**

 **~ I do not own these characters, they all belongs to Rooster Teeth! :)**

* * *

 _"When another 30 minutes passed, the movie was over and Church was tired. She decided to go get some sleep."_

She was in her bed... On her back. Five minutes later on her right side... Five other minutes later on her left side, then on her belly.. It went on like that for a long time!

After two hours, not able to sleep at all, Church heard someone knocked on her door and get in her room. She was wondering who it was until she turn to see. It was Caboose who was coming to know if she wanted company

"Hey... I could hear you from my room, are you okay?"

"I can't sleep..." She sighted, sitting up.

"Maybe you have a remedy for that?" Said one of her fragments, almost winking..!

"G-Gamma!?" Church blushed hard and made him disappeared(more like go away) "S-sorry about that..!"

"It's okay, I'm used to them. I could just stay here until you fall asleep?" Caboose said, laughing.

"You could sleep with her?"

"In what way?" Eta said after he appeared beside Theta.

"Huh?" Theta was confused and Delta broke the little silence by saying, sarcastically "Well, it is not like you never done it...!"

"I-i..." Church blushed even more, wishing that her fragments would leave her alone for once..! Gamma laughed a bit while Theta was still confused.

"I don't understand... ho... wait... ho..." After a few seconds of thinking, he understood the meaning and hide. Caboose laughed a little "Just sleeping will be fine. Right?" He said, looking at Church.

She looked at him and nodded, making some place for Caboose. He lied down beside her, making sure both of them were comfortable. Church was feeling very good.. That was weird.. And suddenly tried to fight the urge to get closer! She was wondering how the hell she was able to fight such strong feelings. But after a moment, she just gave up, almost hugged him and kissed him. Caboose didn't do anything though, he just kissed her back and waited for her to sleep, before sleeping himself. It was very sweet of him. Which didn't help with how she was feeling... Church stopped the kiss and just stay close to him, slowly falling asleep.

When she woke up, they were spooning. She wanted to freak out, but in the same time, she didn't wanted to. It was comforting to sense him here. Almost as if he was ready to protect her at any moment. Ok, now she wanted to slap herself... Even though she hated herself right now, she just couldn't move. Way too comfortable for her taste..! She was also too scared to look at him, scared that she might kiss him again but with more desire..!

Caboose moved a little and end up hugging her a little bit more closer. Again, didn't help. Those feelings of love and desire were growing more, she sworn if those feelings could be more heated than that, she would catch on fire..! After some other minutes, she couldn't fight it anymore, so she turn to face him and started kissing him again. Caboose smiled and kiss her back, still half-asleep "Good morning beautiful..."

"Hi!" She smiled uncontrollably and kissed him again.

After a while she was on top of him, still dressed and making out. She felt so hot right now. She realized that as a guy, she never felt like that. Women really were lucky. They felt everything more deeply than guys. She then realized that Caboose had took off her t-shirt. He was really into it, she really could feel 'him', now. It was driving her crazy and she couldn't take it! She never had that feeling and it was too damn hot. Now she knew why Kaikaina liked it so much...! Without her realizing it she was lying on her back with Caboose on top of her doing his 'things' that was driving her mad.

After almost an hour, they were both tired again, sweaty, naked and cuddling. Church didn't know if she should kill herself, or just stop caring about this situation. It was too weird, but at the same time, she loved it. And at least she had it out of her system, that was a start. She fell asleep and after another hour Tucker knocked on their door for breakfast.

"Guys! Its getting cold, now get out and come eat!"

Caboose woke her up gently. At least he took the time to dress himself before. Once she was awake, he left her to go to the kitchen, knowing she wanted to have some time for herself. Church stood up and dressed herself up, secretly hating herself for what happened and for loving it too much! When dressed up, she join them in the kitchen. Wash yawned before taking his coffee and talking to Caboose "Good morning! Are you ready for today?"

"Ho yeah, I almost forgot! We're supposed to get attacked today." Caboose said and looked at Church "We can't attack the red base, because of Doc, so we make a deal. They attack us, but they can't before a certain hour."

"That's ridiculous... But, i can take it..!" Church said and started eating.

"Good! Tucker's gonna stay behind with Junior, so we really could use your help." Wash said and smiled at them.

Church finished her toast and smiled "Count me in then!"

"Good! I don't think you would have wanted to stay behind doing nothing!" Tucker said and wink at her.

"Nah! Not gonna happen!"

After breakfast they were in their armor, at the top of the base, ready for the incoming and ridiculous attack! After almost an eternity(For Church it was alright?) they saw Sarge and Grif coming. But just them? And not on the jeep?

"Hey Blues! We ain't gonna be able to attack today!"

"What? Why?"

"Doc is havin' her baby!"

As soon as Sarge finished his sentence, Tucker got out of the base, running with Junior almost screaming "I have to see that!" The rest of the blues just looked at each other and followed. Some hours later, they were all around Doc and Donut looking at their twins.

"Awwwww! So cute!" Tucker said with a giant smile

"Where is your son?!" Donut looked at Church and said "With Fredie!"

Caboose "You know, beside Junior, it's been a really long time since I've seen a baby..."

"They are so tiny!" Sarge turn to face the idiot and said "Shut up Simmons, don't be loud..."

"Wow... I almost didn't remember how small a baby could be..."

Doc smiled "They're out little miracle! The new babies of Chorus!" Donut smiled and sight "It's just sad that my parents doesn't care... Or, probably just my father..!?" He shrugged watching his little girl yawn. Junior approached Doc, he then took a small look at the little boy with curiosity and smiled. Doc smiled seeing Junior smile "Do you want to hold him?" Junior looked up, nodded and spreds his arms trying to carefully hold him with Doc and Tucker's help.

Doc, still smiling said warmly "I think he likes you!" The little boy was smiling

"So, did you guys have names for them?" Sister said, curious to know what would be their names. Donut thought about it for a little bit "... Honestly... We haven't talked about it that much!" He replied and laughed nervously.

Grif raised an eyebrow and almost screamed "What really!? Come on, you haven't got any clue about your own child's names?"

Doc rolled her eyes "We didn't know if we will have a boy or a girl, so..."

"But you should have found for both anyway! Really? No names at all?"

"Grif, keep your voice down! And by the way, i said we haven't talked about it that much..! That doesn't mean we didn't!" Donut said, irritated.

"And yet, you still don't have names...!" Grif replied, rolling his eyes. Donut sighted and was about to add something when Doc interrupted him "Grif, don't be like that. We're thinking about it now."

"Yeah, don't be a douche..."

Tucker almost laughed, but she rolled her eyes instead "Wash, he's always a douche! And how about... Felix for the little boy and..."

Church thought a second and said a name random "Lilly?"

Doc and Donut looked at each other. Doc smiled and Donut only replied "Sounds good! What do you think?"

"Perfect! My little Felix and Lilly..."

"I still think you should have found them on your own..." Grif said, crossing his arms, like a little kid...

"Oh stop yer bitchin'..."

"I think it's actually nice to have everyone trying to come up with a name." Doc said, still smiling.

Simmons turned to Grif "Why you didn't help, Grif?"

"I didn't had any ideas of name..." He said, looking down.

"Hey! Even Caboose didn't had any names in his pretty little mind!" Church chuckle then she wondered... _"Why the fuck did i said pretty?!"_ Caboose laughed "Hey! Gotta let the others have ideas too!" Church rolled her eyes and smiled "Right!"

"Anyway.. I think you need some rest! I'll come back later, if it's alright with Sister?" Donut grinned and kiss Doc goodbye and left with the others.

Sister smiled "I will help with the babies for now. Thank you for coming here to see them!"

Caboose waved, hile leaving "No prob!"

When they were all out, Church decided to take a little walk around the canyon. It was starting to get dark and Church couldn't stop thinking about her actions... Theta appeared beside her "You're not feeling really good right now..." Church sighted and replied "... I can't believe i did that..." She sat on a rock far from the two bases and rest her head in her hands.

"But it calmed you down, no?"

"... Yeah... But i'm still not okay with it!"

Delta appeared beside Theta and add "I do not see what could be the problem.." Church looked at the two "The problem is, that i had been fucking with Caboose! That is why..."

"And where is the problem in this? You are a female here remember?" Church made a frustrated sight, loudly.

"... You feel like you won't be able to look at him again, when you'll be back to normal...?"

"It will be kind of awkward yes, Theta..."

"When you will be back to normal, you can try to..."

"Don't even think about it, Delta..!"

"Well... just talk to him? He's not smart, but sometimes he can be surprising!"

"I know... I just couldn't control it..." She looked at the ground

"Ho... well... You can't really control your body in these kind of things, you know...?"

"Yes i can... But it's not my body..." She sighted again "I don't think i'll be surprise if its happens again though..!"

"It is a normal feeling, Epsilon! When you will be back to normal, you won't feel them anymore!"

"I hope..!"

After a long moment, she decided to go back to the base hoping that someday(as soon as possible), she will be able to go back. When she got in the base, Wash and Caboose were playing poker, while Tucker was playing with her son. Everything seemed normal(Well, as normal as it can be in another dimension, or wherever he was). Church walked up to her room and got changed. She was wearing, very, shorts pants with one of Caboose's t-shirt, without knowing it was his...

This was Theta's idea, to make Church looked more like a woman, because, well, she always tried to wear something less girly.. _"This is... Very tight and small! I kind of feel weird..!"_ She thought. Then Theta showed her how to make a pony tail on one side of her head, with her bang loose on the front of her face

Church turned to face Theta "You really think its a good idea..?"

"If you really start to be uncomfortable, you can always change!"

Omega appeared beside Theta to add "But right now, you have to play the part."

Church sighted "And you think this is gonna do it? Its short and this shirt is too big for me!"

Delta also appeared "This makes you look even more like a female though!"

"Thank you.. I haven't noticed...!" She said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes "Now what do i do?"

"Well... you can go through picture you have, or the diary? Or, you can just go see the others?"

Church looked at Theta, sighted again and get out of her room to join Wash and Caboose. She entered the room where the two were and the both looked at her. Caboose never saw her wearing something this short, or even his shirt, while Wash simply said "Wow... Since when do you wear something this short like that?"

Caboose couldn't look away, his mouth almost drooling "Though, I don't mind at all.."

Church blushed a little and cleared her throat "C-can i join you?"

Wash smiled, stood up to pulled up a chair for her to sit "Sure! Take a seat!"

"Wow... Now i know how women can get whatever they want..." She thought. Caboose, after a moment, looked back at the game while giving her her cards. Church sat down between the two and start playing with them. After a while, Wash just get up, laughing "I can't believe you got me!"

"Luck of the beginner!" Church said grinning.

Caboose laughed while Wash simply shrugged "Whatever!" He then laughed and added "I'm gonna make my round now."

Church took her cards and replied "Please do!" Wash started walking out "See you later!" and with that he left. They started to play another game, after Wash left. They laughed and had a lot of fun! When Wash came back they were not playing anymore but they were talking about nothing and anything at the same time.

Wash smiled "Sorry to cut you out, but Caboose has to go help at the red base."

Caboose sighted "Alright!" He smiled and got up "We'll talk later!" And with that he walked away

Wash sat down with Church "Seems like you're back to normal!"

"I guess!" She shrugged "I think i'm gonna go search for the computer..!"

Church stood up, waved at Wash and left to her room try to find the exact same location of the exact same god damned computer. With the help of her fragments, she found it quickly and decided to go tomorrow, or another day in case something happen. The rest of the day passed rather quickly and later in the evening, Church and Caboose were in another go at it, Wash was alone in the living room and Tucker was helping Junior to bed.

After their little fun, Church was hating herself for that again, but Caboose helped her to think of something else then what they just did.

"So, did you found the computer?"

"Oh! Yeah, i think i'm gonna need help though... I don't have a ship and all so..." She stood up and put back on some clothes.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure I can get you a ship and all." He said smiling.

Church smiled and go back to bed to get some sleep "Thanks"! As soon as she lied beside him, she hugged him.

Caboose smiled too "It's nothing, really. Just get some sleep." He kissed her forehead, hug her back and close his eyes.

Church just nod and fell fast asleep with him

* * *

 **There you have it, the end of chapter 4! Hope you liked it ;P**

 **R &R ~ 3**


	5. Freelancers and Goodbyes

**This is my first attempt to write a little story about Red vs Blue. This is actually a RP that me and my sister are doing and i thought it was kind of good..? I don't know xD So here's the story!**

 **This chapter is shorter and it was a time when me and my big sis were kind of out of ideas, so the chapter will maybe be a bit boring for you... Let me know if there's any error or anything else on my writing so i can do better in the next chapter :)**

 **Summary: He heard a story about that idiot... Something like gunshot in the head and memory lost? He didn't knew the whole story or if this really Happened to the guy, but he had to do something. (...) After finding a computer, or kind of a computer, he got in and looked into all the information that he could find! But something went wrong... In a big flash of light, Church got knocked out!**

 **~ I do not own these characters, they all belongs to Rooster Teeth! :)**

* * *

 _"Church just nod and fell fast asleep with him"_

The next morning, something, indeed, had happened... The Reds decided to attack...! Everyone got in their armor and ready to battle.

"What the fuck, guys!?" Wash said, irritated by this situation...

"We have to make up for yesterday!" Pointing his Shotgun at Wash's head, Sarge was ready to shoot and make those dirty Blues regret to still be alive!

"Yeah, but why now?" Church said, still sleepy and stopping Sarge's daydream..!

"That's exactly what i was asking myself..." Donut said loud enough so the others could hear, but not too loud!

"By the way, shouldn't he stay with his wife and kids..?" Tucker said, pointing Donut. "Those kids will need their parents!"

"N' we need everyone!"

"Look Sarge, let's just put another day on our schedule, to make up for it! So just stop now!" Caboose said, annoyed.

Sarge looked away and thought about it for a moment, then he sighted and gave up any tentatives to argue and simply replied "Fine!"

Grif sighted "You know you just made Sarge mad right?"

Tucker simply pointed her gun at him "I don't care! I am not gonna let you shoot bullets while my son is there!" Wash made her put the gun down "Alright, Caboose and I are coming to discuss the schedule!"

They got out of the base to approache Sarge and started to discuss their scedule. Church sighted loudly "I hope it will be in another week..." Tucker shurgged and reply with a desperated sight "Tell me about it..!"

Wash came back to them "Alright! Caboose and Sarge are discussing about the little details. They will probably attack next monday." He said while trying to get back to base.

Later that day, the Reds were back in their base doing... Whatever it is their always do... Caboose was trying to fix something, Wash was drinking while watching the news, Tucker was playing with Junior and Church was trying to get info's about the location of the computer. She found out that the planet was a Covenant planet?! Church sighted loudly and was very disappointed "Aawww... " She just put her head in her hands _"Great! How am i supposed to get to that thing now...!?"_ She thought, staying in the same position and try to think for a solution, when she felt something warm getting close to her and hugged her from behind "Caboose? Is that you!?" She said, sounding disappointed, not even bothering to look up.

"Nope, it's Santa Claus.." He smiled "Did you found something?"

She glanced up at him and show him the informations she found "Yeah... Bad news though..." She sighted again "It wasn't supposed to be on this planet, but i guess they found it and took it with them... I don't know...!"

"Well fuck... We'll have to make a plan for that..." He thought for a moment "Nan, fuck it, let's just blow up the place!" He smirked

Church elbowed him in the stomac, not enough to hurt him but enough to make a point and laughed "You idiot..!"

Caboose laughed with her "At least you laughed!"

"So?" She stood up, turned to face him and get closer. He smiled "So, I'm really glad to see you smile... And laugh..." She grined "Thanks!" And hugged him, just enjoying his presence and the warm on his body. Resting her head on his chest, since she was small..! Caboose hugged her back, resting his head on her head.

Tucker knocked and opened the door "Hey love birds! Wash wants us in the living room! Seems like he have something important to tell us!"

They nodded and went into the living room. Wash was waitting for everyone to sit down before speaking. When they were finally all there, Wash started to talk "Alright... I don't really want to say it, but I have to. I got a message, that said that some of my old and dead friends, were not even dead!"

"Wait.. What!? You mean... The freelancers?" Church said, surprised.

"Yeah. Crazy, I know, but it's true." Wash shrugged, too smooth about it.

"And where are they?" Church replied, curiously.

"In a old Freelancer facility. Still asleep." Wash replied.

Tucker was starting to get angry after the Director, even though he was now dead... "What, they're like frozen... In some kind of-"

"Some kind of pod?" Church finished Tucker's sentence.

Wash nodded "Yeah, something like that. From what I could get, the Director wanted to have a fall back plan, just in case. So, he cloned them, and copied their memories, creating A.I.s. of their personality"

"Son of a bitch..! So what do we do?" Church asked _"Wait.. That means they maybe are in there too in my dimension.!"_ She thought _"Maybe..."_

Wash replied "Well.. I wanted to get them back, if you want to help?"

Church nodded "Of course! And at the same time, if its in the same planet as where the computer is, i could make a plan to get it without getting killed..!"

"Good idea! And i won't be able to though... Junior needs me here!"

Wash smiled "Don't worry Tucker, Carolina could help." Tucker smiled back at him.

"I'd like that! It's been a while since i've been attacking some aliens!" She smiled. Wash grinned smoothly "I still need to get some info, but be ready to leave at any moment." Everyone almost answered at the same time "Alright!" While Wash simply nodded "Good! I'll come back when I know exactly where they are." And with that, he smiled and walked away.

After an hour or so, they were all ready to leave waiting for Wash to come back with the locations and a plan. Wash, after some time, came rushing in "Got them! You'll never believe where they are!"

Carolina looked at him "Where!?"

Wash grinned "The old Mother of Invention."

"That ship was supposed to be crashed..!? H-how did the pod stayed all intact?" Carolina said, a little bit confused.

"They are. Florida is awake and send me a message. The others are fine, but he wants to wait for us before waking them up." Carolina nodded at Wash's answer "Alright, are we all set?"

Everyone nodded and they finally got inside the ship and they took off. Some hours later they arrived at the planet and got closed to the crashed site. Luckily, there was no threat around the crashed ship and the two Freelancers were just standing there, looking at it. So many memories, good and bad... so many years on this ship... They got out of their transportation and entered the M.O.I, unsure, curious and also determined to find out if Florida wasn't lying.

They finally found the ODST in front of a door...

Florida greeted them with open arms "Wash, Carolina! So marvelous to see you!"

Carolina started talking before he could say anything else "Drop the act! We know you were there to do my father's dirty work... Where are the others?"

"Come on Carolina, i learned my lesson and they are just behind this door" He turned to face the door and opened it, revealing all the pods.

They all got inside the room and took a look around.

Wash's mouth almost dropped to the floor "Wow... it's really them..."

Carolina almost backed away "Oh my god..!" Covering her mouth with a hand, she dropped her gun and just frozed in place.

In another room next to the pods, Wash saw Church and Caboose running to a computer.

Wash, unsure, join them and asked "What's up?"

Caboose turned to face him "She will get into the computer and she doesn't know if she will be back!" After a minute a silence, Caboose added "She wanted to say goodbye!"

Wash walked closer "Really?" He then looked at her sadly "Are you sure about that?"

"I have no choice... I need to get in! I'm sorry...!" She replied, looking at the screen.

Wash sighted "Then... good luck, Church." He smiled at her.

Caboose hugged her and kissed her forehead "Be safe."

Church hugged him back and smiled at them "See you soon!" She let go of Caboose and got in the computer and after some minutes of seeing almost nothing else than white, he saw Carolina, only thing was, that she was with the Director himself!

"What..!? Where the heck am i now?"

* * *

 **Well... That was the end of this.. Alternate universe.. And this chapter, i know it's a little bit shorter but i hope you've all enjoyed :)**  
 **R &R xxx**


	6. Discontinued?

Hello! I'm sorry to say that i completely lost any kind of inspirations and interest in my story... So i'm stopping it there.

I'm very sorry to all of the people who wanted to know the rest of this story, but for now i can't find anything else to add to this and my motivation is decreasing kinda fast so...

Anyway, i may continue this story one day, but for now i'm stopping it right here. I'm sorry again and i hope you understand! Have a good day :) 


End file.
